PMiller1's Gensokyo
This Setting of Gensokyo is make by PMiller1, Best from as Paul Miller, and the maker of Paul himself, Max, Edward, Sore and Ni, the Five Planeswalker from Gensokyo and his friend, where this setting kinda co-exist with ChaosOverlordZ, Kigurou-Enkou, Sethb1, Hao-007 and Aeronator. This Setting of Gensokyo have some theme of Magic: The Gathering, Dungeon and Dragons, Kingdom Hearts and The World Ends with You. Storys After Touhou Hisoutensoku *Paul Back-Story (Mostly of the Backstory itself and NOT the part where Paul is telling Akyuu the Story) August 2009 *Inner Alice - March 2010 (1st Week) *Shanghai War - March 2010 After Double Spoiler *Five Stages of Alice - May 2010 *Reincarnation - June 2010 *Paul Vs. Laxup - September 2010 After Ten Desires *The Eclipse Sidestory (ChaosOverlordZ's Story) January 31th 2011 *Time of Order (Year of Order) - February 2011 *Way of the Planeswalker - March 2011 *Kigurou-Enkou's Sidestory: Walpurgis Night Planeswalkers - April 2011 *The Magicless Month - October 2011 *Kigurou-Enkou's Sidestory: Asylum of Souls - January 2012 *Magic: The Gathering: Return to Ravnica (More and Less just hanging out, Not really part of the Story.) *Kigurou-Enkou's Sidestory: Asylum of Souls - January 2013 Headcanons *Gensokyo is also the Home of the Five Color Mana in Earth. **And well, Earth is part of the Magic multiverse. *Yukkuri are just the Hard of the Nukekubi. *Some of Hair's Color change Color in Gensokyo. From Real Looking Hair Color to Colorful Color. *Feud if not all, have a crazy fetish to swimming wear. Characters *Planeswalker Champions of Gensokyo. **Paul Miller **Max "Laxup" Saibaa **Edward McDeviant **Sore Thunder Hikari **Ni Fureya *Kelly Green *Tekuno "Techno Lime" Sekkai *Kari Miller *Pinku Rose *The Kappa Mob: **Mizu **Reiku **Umi **Pupu **Kori **Suijok **Joki *Five Mana/Magic Gods of Gensokyo: **One Alpha **Cal Culator **Grim Kuro **Kasai **Gaia Shiki *Kairaiko (Co-ownd by SergeantGrif) *Overlord Rho *Ren "Omega" Miller *Kairi the Water Fairy *The Voidwalker **Hubris the Black Voidwalker **Carolus the Red Voidwalker **Yarost the Green Voidwalker **Ararinda the White Voidwalker **Leila the Blue Voidwalker *Colress, the Colorless God **Cult of Grayness *Human's Villagers **Kiiro Acier **Roz Atsuihi **Gurn Atsuihi **Tom the Bartender **Simone Inconnus **Nami Aqua Mizu *Gappy **Celes Aounabara *Deceased **Locke Crimson Locations *Edward's Homes. *Temple of Magic. Items, Weapons and Tool *The Five Weapon of Magic. *Max's Gundam Mobile-suit and Armored Core (AC, Not Yet Made) *The Five Colorful Gems of Mana. Relation of the other verses Kigurou-Enkou's verse *Sore's is friend with the Visionary Requiem, Alyss Baraen. *Gerhild's was once a with the Planeswalker Champions of Gensokyo's team, even if she wasn't a Champions from the Mana God nor a Planeswalker, she was a very helpful if abit a Naive Newcomer. *The Mana Champ was part of clearing out some of the Witched in Walpurgis Night, being in the dark about the idea of the witched nor Walpurgis Night itself (and the date). ChaosOverlordZ's verse Do to some of the Story coming from Z himself. They maybe a lot. *Paul (and the other Mana Champ) was Rival/Arch-Enemy before Conan taken that part. **It best said that Paul Miller and Ren Pendragon was Friend, before he 'kill' him by the Chaosblade. This have been replace as Locke Crimson being kill for real. **Edward is more of a relation Rival to Ren/Zero. *Even if Zero Pendragon it the designated villain he's nothing more then a minion villain in PMiller1's verse, that set the story. *It best to know that he is representable for ignite the spark that make them into Planeswalker. Sagashi Industries's verse (Sagashiverse) *So far only some of the OCs made a Cameo. It unknown if they even exist in Canon's Sagashiverse. *Paul know Lilina Youseikyo, his father Kurisu Youseikyo and maybe the some of they family. Spaztique's verse *Pretty Pretty Pony in PMiller1's verse have been: **A merfolk with the power over swimming wear, Where Techno think that she's the weirder person in Gansokyo. **The Purple Champions and Mana God of Freedom and Imagination, wich is parody of Planeswalker Champions of Gensokyo wild Purple of Freedom and Imagination is one of the 'New' Colors from New Colors Core Set. **A ceiling lighting that seen to be hang under the 'ceiling' of the panel by Space and Time. *Jack Diehard have try and fail to beat, Paul, Techno and maybe Sore in a Sword fight. Category:Multiverse Category:PMiller1